starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Second Battle of Geonosis
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict = Clone Wars | datum = 22 BBY | locatie = Geonosis | terrein = Grond & Lucht | inzet = Vernietigen Droid Factory | resultaat =Overwinning Galactic Republic | aanvaller = Galactic Republic | aanvoeraanval = Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano Ki-Adi-Mundi Obi-Wan Kenobi Luminara Unduli Barriss Offee Captain Rex Commander Cody Commander Jet | strijdkrachtaanval = 6 Jedi Clone Troopers Tango Company LAAT/i Gunships LAAT/c Gunships AT-TE Walkers Y-Wing Starfighters 4 ''Venator'' Destroyers 8 ''Acclamator'' Cruisers | verliezenaanval = AT-TE Walkers LAAT/i Gunships LAAT/c Gunships Clone Troopers | verdediger = Separatists | aanvoerverdedig = Poggle the Lesser TX-21 | strijdkrachtverdedig = Geonosians B1 Battle Droids B2 Super Battle Droids Droidekas ''Nantex'' Starfighters Proton Cannons Super Tanks | verliezenverdedig= Geonosians Battle Droids }} De Second Battle of Geonosis was een veldslag tijdens de Clone Wars die de Galactic Republic begon om de Droid fabrieken te vernietigen die Poggle the Lesser had gebouwd op Geonosis. Voorafgaand het gevecht Na het eerste gevecht op Geonosis, wilde Poggle the Lesser nieuwe fabrieken bouwen op de planeet. Hiervoor had hij de hulp nodig van de Trade Federation en de InterGalactic Banking Clan. Op Cato Neimoidia bespraken Poggle the Lesser, Lott Dod en Rush Clovis de plannen voor de nieuwe Droid fabriek, maar Padmé Amidala, die ook meereisde, ontdekte dat Clovis loog en dat hij met de Separatists werkte. Met de hulp van Anakin Skywalker bemachtigden ze de plannen en bereidden ze zich voor voor een aanval op Geonosis. Het gevecht De Shield Generator Na een gevecht op Dorin kwamen Anakin en Ahsoka terug en overlegde met de andere Jedi en Palpatine over de aanval. Een Shield Generator beschermde één van de fabrieken. Deze moest uitgeschakeld worden. Commander Jet en Ki-Adi-Mundi namen de noordelijke aanvang voor zich, Cody en Obi-Wan de centrale aanval en Anakin en Rex de zuidelijke aanval. Ahsoka maakte zich zorgen over de muur waar veel Proton Cannons opstonden. Eenmaal op Geonosis werden LAAT/i Gunships ingezet om de Jedi en de Clone Troopers af te zetten. Dit ging niet geheel volgens plan en er werden veel Gunships neergehaald door Geonosian Starfighters zoals Mundi's Separatist Nightmare. Ook de Gunships van Anakin, Ahsoka en Obi-Wan stortten neer en ze werden gelijk onder vuur genomen door Geonosians, maar AT-TE Walkers hielpen de Jedi. Alleen Obi-Wan had zijn bestemming bereikt, maar was wel neergestort en gewond. Waxer en Boil gingen in opdracht van Cody overlevenden zoeken: alleen Obi-Wan en Trapper hadden het overleefd. Cody moest standhouden totdat Anakin en Ki-Adi aansluitte. thumb|left|250px|[[Clone Flame Troopers in de grot]] Jet en Mundi waren uit de Gunship gekropen en maakte voort naar Obi-Wan. Ze hoopte dat ze onderweg Anakin tegen kwamen. Anakin's LAAT's waren neergeschoten en ze zaten vast op de grond. Ze trokken naar het oosten waar de muur bevond die Ahsoka vreesde. De muur werd beschermd door Proton Cannons en Droidekas. Ze gooiden Thermal Detonators in de luiken zodat de muur ontplofte en ze hun missie konden voortzeten. Ki-Adi-Mundi's Clone Troopers waren verdeeld, maar vonden een grot waar ze werden aangevallen door Geonosian drones. Ze kwamen door de drones heen en Clone Flame Troopers verbrandden de laatste Geonosians. Mundi en Anakin waren verenigd, maar waren niet sterk genoeg om de Geonosians tegen te houden. Anakin vroeg Wullf Yularen om hulp en stuurde een Figher Squadron om hen te helpen. De Jedi en Clone Troopers bevonden zich om het rendez-vous punt. Obi-Wan haalde zijn Lightsaber tevoorschijn en probeerde mee te vechten. Toen de Y-Wing Starfighters overvlogen werden de Geonosians gebombardeerd. De AT-TE Walkers van Cody vernietigden de Shied Generator waardoor de overige Gunships konden landen op het landingspunt. Het vernietigen van de fabriek Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee bereidden zich voor op de aanval op de fabriek. Terwijl Anakin en Luminara Poggle the Lesser afleidden en de Battle Droids naar buiten lokten, gingen Ahsoka en Barriss onder de brug door en moesten ze een weg vinden door de Geonosian catacombes naar de controlekamer zodat ze de fabriek konden opblazen. thumb|right|250px|Luminara en Anakin in gevecht met [[Battle Droids]] Anakin en Luminara liepen op de brug af, maar het ging niet zoals gepland. Geonosian rekruten vielen de Clone Troopers vanaf achter aan terwijl de Battle Droids vanaf de brug aanvielen. Barriss en Ahsoka vonden een weg onder de brug naar de catacombes, maar een Geonosian had de twee Jedi Padawans door en achtervolgde hen naar de controlekamer. Op de brug vernietigden de Jedi en Clone Troopers bijna alle Droids, maar met toestemming van Poggle the Lesser zette TX-21 de Super Tanks in via de brug. Hierdoor werden veel AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons en AT-TE Walkers vernietigd en moesten ze terugtrekken. Anakin had een idee en zette samen met Luminara bommen onder de brug. Toen ze veilig aan het eind van de brug stonden, bliezen ze deze op. In de controlekamer zetten Ahsoka en Barriss de bommen op het hoofdpaneel, maar Poggle had de Jedi door en viel hun aan met een Super Tank. Ze moesten de lasers van de tank blokkeren terwijl de Geonosians de bommen van het paneel haalden. Ahsoka wilde de bommen pakken en greep de poten van twee Geonosians vast. Ze viel naar beneden en kwam op de grond terecht. Barriss vernietigde de twee Droids in de Super Tank en nam Ahsoka mee in de tank. De bommen waren weg en ze wisten niet wat ze moesten doen. Ze hadden geen keuze en bliezen de fabriek met zichzelf in de tank op. Anakin zag hoe de fabriek vernietigd werd en startte een reddingsoperatie. Luminara berustte in het lot van de Padawans. Ahsoka en Barriss leefden nog, maar zaten vast in de tank. Ahoska zorgde ervoor dat ze met een Power Cell haar Comlink weer aan de praat kon krijgen. Ze bereikte haar meester en wachtte tot hij hen kwam redden. Anakin hoorde de oproep en vond de Padawans ook in het puin. De Progate Temple thumb|left|250px|De catacombe van [[Karina the Great]] Nadat Poggle the Lesser was ontsnapt, besloot Luminara Unduli om achter hem aan te gaan en vond ze een doos die van de AAT van Poggle was afgevallen. Ze volgde hem naar de Progate Temple, maar werd uitgeschakeld door Geonosians. Anakin Skywalker maakte zich zorgen om haar en wilde haar gaan zoeken, maar Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ki-Adi-Mundi hielden hem tegen omdat de zandstorm te hevig was. Na de zandstorm gingen Anakin en Obi-Wan met een groep Clone Troopers naar Luminara zoeken, maar ze vonden alleen haar Lightsaber. Luminara was meegenomen door Geonosian zombies onder leiding van Poggle. Ze kwam bij en nam contact op met Obi-Wan, maar ze was niet sterk genoeg om de Geonosians te verslaan en werd opnieuw meegenomen. Anakin, Obi-Wan en hun team hadden zo hun eigen problemen. Ze kwamen Geonosians tegen die werden bestuurd door Brain Worms. Ze renden weg en stuurden twee Clone Troopers om Ki-Adi-Mundi in te lichten. Ze werden onderweg gedood door Geonosian zombies en Anakin vond hun lichamen, maar ook de weg naar de catacombe van Karina the Great waar Luminara werd vastgehouden. Cody en de Clone Troopers verspreidden zich over de catacombe terwijl Anakin en Obi-Wan met Queen Karina onderhandelde. Ze wilde niet luisteren en wilde de Jedi controleren. Ze liet een Brain Worm op Luminara los, maar Obi-Wan greep in en riep de hulp in van Cody. Zij deden hun helmlichten aan zodat de Geonosians verblind werden. Anakin nam Poggle gevangen en Cody en zijn mannen schoten het plafond aan flarden zodat Karina werd bedolven onder het puin. De Jedi ontsnapten uit de Progate Temple, maar door een geiser van stof werd de tempel vernietigd. Na het gevecht thumb|right|250px|De TB-73 verliet Geonosis Na het gevecht werd Poggle the Lesser gevangen genomen en vervoerd aan boord van een ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer onder leiding van Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. De Tango Company, die ook mee deed tijdens het gevecht, werd op een missie gestuurd samen met Ahsoka Tano en Barriss Offee. Ze moesten met de TB-73 naar Ord Cestus om een medische voorraad te leveren bij Kit Fisto. Dit liep niet geheel volgens plan omdat een paar Brain Worms waren meegesmokkeld door Scythe die was overgenomen door een worm. De Jedi en Clone Troopers kwamen wel heel aan bij het station. Verschijningen *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror Bronnen *Landing at Point Rain op StarWars.com *Weapons Factory op StarWars.com *Legacy of Terror op StarWars.com Geonosis Geonosis Categorie:Geonosis